The Return of Team Rocket (The Mirage Island Revenge Series)
by Theye12
Summary: Nate lives on the paradise of Mirage Island surrounded by beauty and pokemon.But everything changes when Team Rocket returns from smoke and attacks their island for no apparent reason. Now Nate must find Blair, the now league champion who has disappeared. Meanwhile Team Rocket wreaks havoc across kanto. Now Nate must find Blair, and stop Team Rocket before it's too late...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gus watched his growlithe round up the rest of the Tauros herd atop his ponyta who snorted nervously and stamped his hooves.

"Easy boy, easy" he crooned at him attempting to calm it down. But the truth was he himself had a bad feeling in his bones; and after 60 years of life he knew something was wrong. The cold wind whipped his face and he looked at the sky dejectedly.

"Storm coming in soon" he told himself.

"Growlithe! Hurry up!" He screeched as she round up the rest of the Tauros in the pen he quickly shut the gate. Ponyta once again snorted and stamped his feet uneasily.

Gus looked at the sky again seeing the incoming storm and felt a light rain start pelting him. Cold, and Gus once again got a bad feeling right down to his bones.

Gus jumped back up on his ponyta and rode quickly to where his house was at just over the hill; growlithe close behind. Gus scratched ponytas back as he once again snorted uneasily. Gus looked at the sky once again and saw lightning flash in the distance.

It was very unusual for a storm to be hitting them, since their secluded island was mostly a paradise of never ending sunlight and cool breezes.

Gus out his ponyta back in the shed and headed into his house with growlithe. Not a second too soon either as the rain began to pour down and thunder boomed. Gus hurried to the other side of his small shack he called home and quickly got growlithe to light the fireplace and began to warm himself. It had been over 30 years but he still loved the house he built with his own two hands. He glanced at the wall and sadly looked at the old picture of him and his oldest friend machamp. A few years after the house was built machamp had died from old age and left Gus virtually alone, and not a day went by where he didnt miss him.

It was then in his moment of nonastalgia that he heard ponyta scream and saw it bolt away though the window.

"What in the name of hell" Gus exclaimed as he went outside to go check. Ponyta didn't like storms but never bolted like that.

It was then outside where Gus saw the giant air balloons flying in the sky and an all too familiar logo on the side of them. Growlithe keener at his feet as ropes fell down and people dropped down wearing the familiar uniforms. They quickly surrounded him and Gus looked up and saw smoke rising from the nearby city. The sky was filled with those terrible blimps.

"Hello Gus" an all too familiar voice rang out as the form of one of the people he hated most in this world approached flanked by his men.

"I have nothing to say to you" Gus yelled at him. "You have gone too far, when will the destruction end?"

"Oh Gus," the man crooned happily, "this is only the beginning, consider it the outskirts of the storm"

Rain pounded on Gus as the henchmen forced him to his knees and put handcuffs on him.

"Run growlithe run!" Gus shouted as he was clubbed from behind and hit the ground with a sickening thud. The growlithe took off torwards the forest. Two men made to follow it but the leader ordered them off the trail.

"It is of no matter. Gentlemen after so many years of hiding, Team Rocket has returned"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

( a week earlier)

Nate

Nate wiped the sweat off of his brow and stared intently forward through the brush and leaves. The escaped miltank he had been following was sunning on a rock. The miltank look happily asleep unaware of the chaos it had caused in the city by escaping. Milk production fell and the police thought kidnapping. But Nate knew it had just ran off.

The sun shined harsh and bright another day in the paradise called mirage island. The island was small and the city took up most of it with the ruins being far off. Outside the city farmers lived nearby the city except Gus. Gus was an old man who lived secluded and whose farm had the best tasting Berries Nate has ever had.

"Alright miltank your fun is over" Nate murmured to himself as he strung his bow. A beautiful green bow made from the heartwood tree in the center of the city. On his back rested a quiver full of arrows divided into multiple sections for different types of arrows he had.

One section had arrows with rocks at the end to stun wild pokemon and scare them off. Another section had arrows with pokèballs at the ends of them. Those were his favorite ones and he had professor Alder at his pokélab in the city help him make them. He liked professor Alder who always had a good joke and a errand Nate could run for him.

Now the last section, Nate hated these. They practically gave off a malevolent aura. The last section had arrows with large arrowheads attached to the ends of them. Nate hated packing them but his mother made him.

"It's only for your own protection sweetie" she would insist. Nate made a personal vow to never use them however. The act of taking a life was too much for him to handle. He didnt think he would ever be able to do it.

Nate drew an arrow with the rock attached and notched it. Nate then set his loaded bow down and reached into his belt he always put on. He pulled out a fishnet that he bought from a sailor a few years back. He draped it over his left shoulder And picked up the now again. Feeling the smooth groves in it.

Nate drew back the now and felt the muscles go taunt in his back and carefully aimed for miltanks large stomach. Nate breathed in and blew out all of his air and released. The arrow flew through the air as the bang sang its beautiful "twang".

The arrow struck home hitting the dozing miltank right In the gut. The miltank fell back dazed and Nate ran forward.

The branches and leaves brushed against his olive skin and thorns dug in; but Nate kept running and once he breached the clearing quickly got to work. He threaded the netting around the stunned miltank until it was sufficiently netted. It's snout pressed up against the rope with a terrified expression on its face.

"Shhh girl, it's okay nobody's gonna hurt you." Nate whispered to her as he pet her softly. Scratching behind her pink furry ears. The miltank began to calm down and breath lighter. A cold wind picked up suddenly as a dark cloud passed over the sun. A sudden chill went down down nates spine and he looked up suddenly.

He scanned the suddenly ominous forest with his bright blue eyes searching. Looking past the leaves and past the branches. There appeared to be a set of glowing red eyes, ominous and terrifying. It felt like all his happiness just disappeared and all he could feel was ice and fear. Then Nate blinked and the eyes dissapointed and the feeling went away.

Nate not wanting to be in that forest a second longer picked up the entangled miltank and began walking out, groaning under it's immense weight. Nate walked quickly hearing the leaves crunch under his feet and looked back once more feeling that he was being watched


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nate

Nate groaned as he kept walking feeling the sweat run down his face in buckets. The miltank must have weighed a Tom because his legs had never burned more in his life. He glanced up at the miltank he was carrying on his shoulder.

"Damn cow fell asleep." Nate muttered to himself. At least one of them was having a good time though. Nate continued on looking up at the city which was closer than before but didnt appear to be.

"Only a mile left miltank then you're home." Nate muttered to the sleeping cow. Just then however Nate tripped on a extended root and fell hard to the ground dropping miltank roughly onto the ground.

"Son of a-" Nate muttered under his breath as he examined himself. He checked his limbs to see if anything was broken. Luckily nothing was and it seemed to be just some cuts and bruises.

Nate got back up and picked up miltank groaning under its immense weight. The sun beat heavily on him and Nate suddenly felt exausted but he knew miltanks owner mrs. Lyrica and knew also she hadn't slept since miltank went missing. He knew it wasn't just to her to camp out here just for his own sake no matter how tired he was. His mom had always told him that if "you care for others and do right by them, they'll do right by you". And this saying had proven true as when Nate does his little missions for the townsfolk they often repay him later.

One time after professor Alder had lost his prized evee, Nate went off to find it. He found it a week later in the ruins looking very battered. The evee had never set foot outside the town and had now idea how to defend itself. However the evee was asleep in front of a very odd looking shrine of sorts. It had a strange creature on it, a pokemon he assumed. Underneath it was a message written in a cryptic language he didnt understand. But he had the worst feeling while he was there and didnt stop running until he was back at the lab. To repay him for saving his prized evee professor Alder had given him a strange device he called a pokédex. This pokédex was always kept in nates pocket; however he had no clue as to how to use it.

...

"Open the gates!" Officer Lenroy shouted out as Nate approached the front gate, miltank in tow.

The gates creekily opened anf like the gates to the Eden, brilliance shown over Nate as his eyes took in the city. No matter how many times he came here it always surprised him how glorious it was. It wasnt that it had huge towering buildings, it was just simple yet luxurious, large but small.

Nate stumbled inside exausted and saw a frantic mrs lyrica running torwards him.

"My Betsy oh sweet Betsy!" She crooned as she approached him and took her miltank untangling the fish nets. She embraced her lost miltank and began crying frantically. The whole scene was very touching but frankly Nate was exausted and just wanted to go home.

"Oh thank you so much, I'll never forget this!" Mrs lyrica crooned to him as she lsnuggled her miltank even more.

"Yeah," Nate groaned as he began stiffly walking the long way home. He drank in all the lights of the city as he walked. He passed the city fountain which had a Gyrados spouting out water surrounded by magicarp who did the same.

Nate took his turn and walked past professor Alders lab and was surprised to see the lights still on. Nate walked over to the window trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. What he saw inside he would never forget. There was a man with his back to Nate with a very large trenchcoat on who was arguing audibly with professor alder.

"I left you here to control the island for me not cut them loose!" The strange man yelled at the professor. He was very large and Nate was terrified for professor Alder's well-being.

"Look controlling them wouldn't have sped it up but I found him, he's on the outskirts of town!" The professor said cringing under the mans angry demeanor.

The man grabbed the file that the professor held out and made to turn around. Nate quickly dropped under the window and heard the door open and shut and heard the man walk off. Nate took once last look inside the window one last time.

Professor alder was sitting at his desk crying with the light from his lane illuminating in face. A dark shadow was cast on it and he heard him mutter one thing:

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Nate

_Nate glanced upwards into a stormy sky, rain pounding him and coming down in buckets. He was miserably cold and shook uncontrollably. It was darkness all around him and he could see and feel nothing. All he could feel was his own fear, but he didnt know what he was afraid of. _

_"__**Kerawwww**__" a pokemon cried out. Seemingly in pain. But oddly enough Nate felt that the pokemon was just as terrified and afraid as he was. He continued to hear the same noise but still hear nothing, and the rain kept on pouring down. The cold hand that was currently gripping nates heart squeezed harder as the dark sky flashed. _

_Lightning filled up the sky and a yellow bird flew above him screeching once again. The bird was beautiful and sparkling but it was terrified. Somehow from his spot way below he could see its eyes and they were filled with fear. Suddenly the air was filled with sudden humidity and all of the hairs on nates arms stood up straight. The bird screeched louder than ever before and nates ears rang with the sounds of the cacophony. And then it happened, the bird lit up light a candle and Nate could the the electricity pulsing through it. Like the fuse to a firework. Then the firework exploded and a huge lighting ball smashed the ground and Nate felt a searing burn and a ringing in his ears as he hit the ground. Nate glanced up groggily and couldn't see a thing. Only the bird screeching and flying off into the dark. _

...

Nate woke up suddenly from his dream drenched in sweat and panting. It seemed so real that he checked his hearing by ruffling the covers close to each ear. Nate had never had a dream like that one before and he never wanted one again. The strange frightened yellow bird would be forever imprinted into his memory.

Nate glanced at his alarm clock and tried to register what each of the hands meant. After a while Nate realized it was 10:00 which was 5 hours past when he normally woke up. Nate knew he had to wake up but he was so tired.Nate looked at his viridian colored walls and couldn't help but feel trapped. As much as his mother tried to make Nate feel at home he still was more at peace in the forest. There was something about the silent noise that only a trained ear could hear. Sounds that made the forest vivid and burstin with energy. You can't find that in a city no matter how hard some people try.

And it was on that note Nate decided he was going to go back to sleep if not for the feathery whirlwind that would attack him. Nate spit out feathers and and laughed hard as his best friend greeted him. His friend of course was his little pidgey which Nate had rescued in the forest. It was a shy little Pokémon and that Nate had grown extremely found of in their time together. He even took it into the fires with him someone to teach him how to track and sometimes new moves. It seemed like just yesterday Nate had found him.

_It had been an extremely hot day so hot that Nate had to stop and shade himself under a particularly large tree. Nate wiped the sweat off of his brow and took a large swig of water. Sighing contentedly at the relief. It was then that Nate hears an unusual sound of a struggle going on not too far away from where Nate was resting. Normally he would just pass it off as pokemon fighting over mates but this sounded worse. More brutal. _

_Nate quickly rushed to the clearing to find a large fearow pecking at a baby pidgey. Pidgey get tossed out of the mother pidgeot's best to learn to fly. Any that couldn't learn didnt survive, it was a cruel practice. This one it seemed was one of the unfortunate ones and the fearow had no qualms about cruelly tearing into it. The pidgeys cries were loud and it's eyes met nates. _

_"Help me" it seemed to be shouting at him. Needing no other provocation Nate drew an arrow and shot it at the fearow hoping his aim to be true. The arrow struck it on the left wing and the fearow dropped stunned. It was a good shot but Nate had been aiming for the head. Nate notched another arrow as soon as the fearow rose once again and hit it in the opposite wing this time. The fearow tan off screeching leaving large feathers behind. Nate quickly retrieved his arrows and ran over to the pidgey. It was bleeding profusely and Nate knew it would die without medical help. He picked it up and quickly ran to the pokemon center in town. _

_The pidgey survived but would forever have a long scar on its stomach. And the nurse told Nate it couldn't live in the wilds anymore due to its weakness. Nate then adopted it and nursed it to full health. Nate then thought it to fly which is another long story, but they bonded. And pidgey followed Nate wherever and doesn't need a pokéball like most people do. _

The pidgey flew onto nates shoulder and seemed happy there and Nate felt it dig into its shirt as it perched there. Nate walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and glanced at his reflection. He always checked to see the same blue eyes and long brown air staring back at him. Because of that one time... But Nate shuddered at the memory and looked away. Nate looked down at his black pants with green flames which led to his white shirt he wore under a green short-sleeved jacket. He wore two green gloves on each hand and had a pokéball necklace dangling from his neck. The pokéball was empty but his mother had gotten it for him on his birthday a few years back.

Nate knew his mom would be at work right now so headed downstairs and grabbed a quick bowl of cereal. His staryu bites were particularly bland today. Probably a little stale. Nate rushed through the cereal and quickly headed out the door. It was on his way out the door he remembered what he witnessed in professor Alders lab yesterday. It made his had hurt to try and make sense of it. But all he knew was that the professor had some serious secrets.

Nate walked down through town with pidgey still perched on his shoulder who was shaking either excitement. He loved to see the city. Nate made a beeline for the professors lab to see if there was any work for him to do. The metal doors automatically slided open and breathed fresh air onto Nate. And the bright lights of the lab engulfed him.

"Hello Nate!" Various assistants greeted nate as he walked through the lab. Various machines cluttered the labs. One time professor alder had tried to explain what each meant to Nate but all that Nate got out of if was that he didnt belong in a Pokémon lab. Nate walked thought the room dodging rushing assistants and confused Pokémon trying to reach the professors private office.

Outside of the office Nate want to knock on the door but heard whispering so he waited. The whispers were indistinguishable and so Nate went ahead and knocked. Twice and solid.

"Come in, come in" the professor called out. So Nate turned the handle and walked in. To nates surprise the room was empty save the professor who has never looked worse in his life. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his normally well-groomed hair was unkept and matted. His shirt had a coffee stained on him and he looked exhausted.

"Hey professor I was wondering if there was anything you needed done." Nate asked warily. He stood as far back as he could and was very uncomfortable.

"Yes I do actually Nate. " the professor exclaimed after a long and awkward pause. "In the ruins outside of town there is a stone I am looking for. It's a bright yellow stone deep in the ruins."

The professor drew a sketch of it and handed it to Nate with a shaking hand and sat back down at his desk slumped over with his face in his hands.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nate

Nate scaled the rough ruins feeling the history of the place soaking into his hands. The ruins were built of some sort of brick, but it was really old and crumbly. The ruin was built like a pyramid and probably once had a point on the top of it;

Now it just bad a flat top so it looked kind of odd. It had one large entrance which had a walkway with pillars on either side. The professor told him that once the pillars held up a roof and was meant as a sort of tunnel to get into the ruins.

It was nates third day out in the ruins, and he had been looking for the odd yellow stone of the professors. The ruins were much larger than they appeared and filled with traps. Two days ago while walking in a tunnel Nate had tripped on a piece of wire which was supposed to drop rocks on him. However the trap had already been sprung because the flap opened and no rocks fell down crushing him. At least he had luck on his side. But that seemed to be about it. These ruins had been built by some paranoid people as everything was hidden. Nate so far had been exploring the large entrance to the big cavern that leads outside. It seemed to have no tunnels leading out of it. There was one giant painting on the end of the wall which was beautifully painted. Under it written in dishally was a phrase Nate could roughly translate.

School on mirage island was virtually nonexistent. Some of the rich parents had a small school they sent their kids to, but Nate was far from rich. His mother could barely scrape by so they went by the tradition of the island. The tradition was that at 8 years old they send their children out to live on their own and learn to survive. It was a cruel practice and only a few could actually complete it. Nate was the first one to do it since Blair but that's a different story. Anyways, Nate had gone to the professor who didnt have any work for him, which would be the story most people told him. It was then he left the city and lived In the wilds. It thought him a lot about Pokémon and eventually he met Gus the rancher. Gus had work for him and let him stay with him for a year. It was hard back-breaking work but Nate enjoyed it and learned a lot from the aging man. After the year ended Nate said his goodbyes and returned to the city victorious and began working with the professor. The professor thought him dishally which was a cryptic language.

Anyways the phrase translated roughly into '_to answer the pokémon's cries, the guardians rose into the sky' _this was written under a large mural which depicted a beautiful scene. There were three large birds: one yellow one, a blue one, and a red one. They were beautiful and the painting depicted them like a Jesus kind of figure with the sun rising behind them. Under it showed people bowing and some crying. This confused Nate, why would they be crying upon such a magnificent sight.

It was on his fourth day that Nate found there was more to the chamber than meets the eye. It happened when Nate was staring at the painting looking for something more; a clue, a sign, anything as he was getting desperate. It was pure luck really, but it was when Nate tripped on a small pebble he didnt see originally. His hand smacked against the wall in the middle of the three birds. Silently the wall slid down and Nate fell on the ground scraping his knees. The wall slid down to open a large tunnel, cylinder shaped, and was more ancient that anything else in the ruins. It had obviously been built many years before the outside had been built.

Nate walked into the tunnel slowly, looking all around him. This tunnel was built with dirt, not stone. It seemed to go on forever, until Nate saw a bit of light shining at the end. It may have been his imagination, but he felt it was getting colder the closer he got to the light. Once Nate reached the light he found out it was no imagination. He could see his breath and found himself shaking from the cold. The light had been coming from a chamber. He had no idea where the light was coming from but the room had an eerie bluish glow to it. This room had paintings all over the walls with more writing underneath all of them.

The first painting showed the blue bird in the distance and had snow falling down. It was evident that the villagers were unaccustomed to cold, as they had nothing covering their arms or legs. They had on shorts and short-sleeved shirts. They were very angry and had spears in their hands. The inscription translated to:_'the first lesson the cruel would learn, was how to deal with a cold that burned' _

The second painting had the villagers getting frozen by an icy blast from the blue bird. The villagers were being frozen solid, but only the men; women and children were not frozen. '_The men learned there were powers beyond their reach, but still a lesson to the bird they would teach' _

The final painting was on the back wall and showed the bird under nets. The villagers had trapped the bird under many nets and were viciously stabbing it with spears. The birds pain was so well captured that Nate shed a tear at the painting. '_With hate in their hearts and death on their minds, a winning strategy the villagers did find. The bird lay fallen and villagers victorious, but another came more glorious'_

Nate searched for another passageway as the stone was not in this room. Once again he craned his eyes searching for anything that could open another door. It was then when Nate found a shining handle. The handle was part of a lever that was sticking out of the bottom left corner. Nate pulled it and the wall slid down revealing yet another passageway.

This tunnels was as ancient as the last one but different. The ground was harder, and Nate felt it get hotter the farther down the tunnel he got. By the time he reached the chamber he was sweating buckets. This chamber was also adorned with paintings and scriptures.

The first painting had the red bird in the distance and the villagers, adorned in heavy furs falling to the ground and sweating. The wall seared nates hand to the touch. '_The next bird adorned with flame, would show the villagers true pain' _

The next painting showed a man receiving a dagger and a vial. The vial was purple so Nate assumed it was a poison of sorts. The man was nude and was kneeling in front of what Nate assumed was a villager elder. _'Unable to win with direct force, the villagers used a way without remorse'_

The final painting was yet another brutal one. The red bird, which was normally adorned with beautiful flames was now as normal as any fearow. It had the dagger from the last picture and the man was in the corner. He had an odd grin on his face and it struck Nate eerily. '_With poison rod and an evil grin, death did strike again. The lesson still had not been learned, another lesson must come in turn'_

Once again Nate looked around for another passage or lever. He touched his hand to the paintings and did everything he could think of, but to no avail. It was then that Nate remembered a day a few years ago working for the professor.

_The professor had stumbled into the lab weak and disheveled. Nate was the only person still in the lab, as he was working late on an assignment. As the professor came in Nate turned of the light and his behind and desk, not wanting to get in trouble for staying past closing time. The professor was hosting his right arm and bleeding profusely. His hair was disheveled and his clothes ripped. Nate was confused by this because the professor was just going to the ruins for a quick study on ancient masonry. The professor sat at his desk and began bandaging his arm. _

_"Sometimes sacrifice is required for enlightenment" he muttered to himself as he bandaged his arm. _

On that note Nate found a knife stashed in the back corner of the room. Dried blood was on the knife and Nate understood what had to be done. He shakily grasped the wooden handle and touched the blade to his left hand. It was icy to the touch, and seemed very brutal. The odd part was that it had a striking similarity to the knife in the the final picture. It was a black metal, and seemed to have an evil mind of its own. Nate swallowed and shakily drew the blade across his skin. Maybe the blade was magic or sharp, but it cut his skin like an apple. Nate gasped as the blood poured thickly out of the cut. He quickly pressed his hand against the wall and few it away after he felt enough blood was on the wall. Ripping some fabric off of his shirt Nate bandaged it up and watched the wall slide back into the ground.

This tunnel was different and was humid. All of the hairs on nates arms stood on end. Nate was suddenly reminded of his nightmare the other day, and this tunnel felt the exact same. At the end of the tunnel this chamber was very humid and had lightning bolts all over the sides of it.

The first painting had the yellow bird in the distances and the same villagers under it. It was storming hard and the villagers were miserable, some were even electrocuted. '_On a stormy night and humid day, this bird came to stay' _

The next painting showed the bird electrocuting the people, who looked exhausted, and they didnt attack. All they did was cry and bow down. '_Tired of all the conflict the villagers did digress, they discovered others beings were the best' _

Nate then went to the third painting, which had no inscription, only a picture. This picture was the biggest one of all of them. It showed the yellow bird in the sky, which was coursing with glorious light. The villagers, now wearing chains building the ruins. But in the painting it was a glorious golden temple. But it all seemed backwards. Pokémon were controlling the humans. It would be beautiful it wasn't it. It was right yet wrong, like when you wear a shirt inside out.

Nate was stuck for the longest time in that chamber trying to figure out how to proceed. It was then in his moments of thought he discovered the writing in the floor.

'_To relight the ancient spark, one must come that is of true heart. Place your hand inside the hold, and let the shock test your soul' _

This wasnt cryptic at all and seemed to be pretty straightforward. There was a handhold in the ground with lightning bolts leading to it. Shaking Nate placed his hand in the hold. The lightning bolts in the ground lit up and the light reached the handhold. It grew warm and then the pain. Nate felt the electricity course through his body and screamed aloud. Nate hit the ground and passed out, escaping from the pain into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nate

_"Bye Blair!" Nate shouted to the tall figure. Blair was leaving to start his Pokémon journey, and the whole town was there to send him off. Blair was their little towns golden child. His mom died at birth and his dad disappeared, much like nates own dad had. Blair had been raised in the orphanage and had been schooled according to tradition. Cast out at 8, and Blair quickly found a place at the Pokémon day care center. There Blair discovered an aptitude with Pokémon which the town helped him succeed with. It was for that reason that the town pooled their resources to send him on a boat to the nearby town pallet, where professor alder knew of another professor that resided there. Blair was the towns golden child, and the pride of the whole town. While Nate loved Blair as a brother, he couldn't help but notice that Blair never had to work for anything; it was always given to him. You should be able to see why a person like Nate, who's had to work for everything would begin to resent Blair for all of his handouts. To nates right the daycare owners cried quietly as Nate embraced them for the final time. After they finished blair came over and looked at Nate. _

_"I'll come back Nate, I swear." He told Nate ruffling his hair. Nates eyes began to fill with tears and he pulled blair into a tight hug. Nate let out a silent sob and stood back. Blair turned his back on the town and headed out to the dock. _

Nate woke groggily from passing out and had a splintering headache. Nate groaned audibly and did a self-examination. His shoulder ached but didn't feel dislocated. There were countless scrapes and bruises all over him, but nothing he hadn't had before. The only thing he was frightened of was the swelling in his ankle; the fact he couldn't feel it made it worse. Nate glanced to the roof and could see the hole he fell down from. Splintered pieces of wood lay around him, and dust filled the air. The drop looked about 10 feet which would explain the injures. Nate felt odd now, like a hand was gripping his heart. That may be a side effect of the electricity that ravaged his body, but Nate wasnt stood up and fell down almost immediately gripping his ankle and crying out in pain.

"Broken, definitely broken" Nate thought as he cursed silently at his predicament.

"Alright enough complaining, be a man and do something!" Gus's voice rang in his head. That was his favorite thing to say to Nate whenever he screwed up. Whether it was a splinter or a cut requiring a trip to the hospital, Gus allowed zero complaining. He was a man of action, and didnt stop for anything that was unnecessary in his opinion. Nate took a deep breath and glanced around looking for something that he could use. There was absolutely nothing useful around him, just stone and broken wood.

"Stupid wood!" Nate shouted as he threw a piece of broken wood into the nearby wall. Nate had a nasty temper when provoked, and the situation was making his emotions flare.

"Wait... I can use it!" Nate thought excitedly as he grabbed two medium sized pieces that were roughly the same size and width. Nate ripped off yet another part of his now jagged shirt, and tied the two pieces of wood on either side of his ankle; making a splint. Nate stood up slowly and tested his ankle, it hurt like hell but he could walk with a slight limp. Nate then examined the chamber he was in for a way out, and saw a faint glowing coming from the other side of the room. It was meandering, an unnatural glow with an indescribable color. Nate slowly limped over to the glow and discovered it to be a sort of altar. There was no beautiful painting, no inscription; just a bright yellow stone sitting on it. It was oval shaped, and seemed to draw light all around to it. Nate felt the hand on his heart squeeze as he reached out to take the stone. All of the hairs on nates arms stood at end and Nate gently placed his hands on the stone.

The hand gripping his heart released and Nate felt relieved and happy again. All that mattered was the stone. It was all Nate needed to be happy, and he would defend it with his life. In fact, Nate would have to now kill the professor to protect it. Yes that's-

"**No!" **Nate shouted as he released the stone. The petrifying effect it had on him was released and he realized what he had been thinking.

"I was gonna kill professor alder" Nate muttered to himself looking at his hands as if they were covered in blood. Nate shivered and turned his attention to the stone. Nate didnt like what it did to him, but didn't want to just leave it after coming so far. Knowing not to touch it else risk coming under its spell again Nate pulled a sack he normally carried crops in and put it around the strange stone. The room seemed to brighten after muffling the stone, and Nate picked it up from the alter and set it in his backpack. As soon as he had picked it up, the wall behind the alter slid open, revealing the large chamber Nate had started in.

...

Nate felt rain pounding on him as he trudged through the forest dejectedly, slightly limping. The sky was lit up with lightning and thunder boomed above him. Nate knew that just walking in the icy rain like he was he risked getting badly sick; so he needed shelter. Nate couldn't think of any place until it dawned on him... Gus's ranch! It shouldn't be that far away from him, as he was in the forest at the moment. Gus's ranch would be perfect, plus he hadn't talked to Gus in a while and wanted to reconnect with the aging man.

With Gus's ranch on his mind Nate set off through the forest with a purpose and still with a slight limp. It only took him 20 minutes or so, but Nate reached the edge of the forest, and that was when he was tackled. Nate cried out as he was taken to the ground and felt a heavy weight on his chest. Nate shoved whatever it was off and rolled back. He quickly pulled out his now and notched an arrow. It would have been a very cool little move except for his bad ankle. Nate cried out in pain and fell down, his bow falling out of his hands.

If it had been an actual angry Pokémon Nate would have been screwed, but luckily for him it wasn't. Looking up Nate realized it was a growlithe, not just any growlithe but Gus's.

"Come here Argos." Nate crooned to the familiar dog. Argos's ears perked and he walked over to Nate slowly sniffing every few seconds. The dog looked terrified, and that was probably why he had attacked Nate. Nate pet Argos and scratched behind his ears while thinking. Gus would never let him out of his sight, and why was he so scared. Nate decided to investigate as he arose to his feet and walked to the edge of the forest, Argos trailing behind him. What Nate saw would shake him forever.

The sky was filled with these awful blimps with a blood red R on the side. That wasnt even the worst part. The city was in flames, as dark smoke billowed out from the towers. Nates beautiful city he called home, destroyed by these lunatics. Near Gus's house Nate spotted a large group of men sporting a black skin-tight outfit with a large R on the chests. Their was one exception to the consensus however. One man who was tall, and had a head of grey hair. He wore a dark suit with a red tie. Gus was slouched over with handcuffs on his wrists and was being dragged by two of the normal men. A blimp was resting on the ground with a ramp extending from it. The men took Gus onto the blimp and the man in the suit followed. The ramp slid back onto the blimp and it was gone, taking Gus with them.

"They took Gus!" Nate exclaimed audibly feeling the anger take over him. His hands shook and tears flowed down his cheeks. Next to him, Argos keened softly and lowered itself down.

"Stop complaining! Be a man and do something!" Gus's voice rang out in Nate's mind. Knowing the old man to be correct, Nate shook his head and put his mind on the task at hand- getting to the city. Nate realized that Argos would slow him down greatly but couldn't leave him behind with Gus gone. Nate thought hard and remembered his necklace. Pulling the pokéball off of the chain, Nate pressed a button and enlarged it.

"I need you to go in here so I can travel quickly." He told Argos softly while holding the middle button on the ball. A red laser point light was trained on Argos and Nate let go. Argos was transformed into a red blob as it disappeared into the open pokéball. Nate couldn't help but feel a sense of exuberance as the pokéball clicked. Technically it was his first catch, discounting pidgey, who didn't reside in a pokéball. Nate pocketed the pokéball and moved onto his next problem... How to get to the city. With the limp Nate had to walk with it would take hours, and Nate needed to be there yesterday.

Examining his surroundings Nate saw a lone ponyta grazing in Gus's now empty fields. Nate approached as quickly and silently as he could and got within a stones throw of it before it noticed him. It glanced up at him with these blue eyes that pierced right through Nate. The ponyta snorted at Nate and stamped its foot. Nate took another step and the ponyta screened and charged Nate. The Pokémon in its fear could do serious damage to Nate so he quickly thought of a plan. As the ponyta approached Nate stayed in place until he could feel the heat from its mane and jumped to the side. As the ponyta passé Nate grabbed it and swung himself onto it in one fluid motion. The ponyta proceeded to buck and scream for a few minutes until it calmed and accepted that it had a passenger now. Nate pulled out his rope and formed a sort of reins with it draping it over the ponytas mouth so he could have some sort of control. Nate turned his eyes to the city now and flicked the reigns.

...

Nate approached the city gates on the ponyta feeling very sore. He wouldn't recommend riding bare back as it led to soreness in some odd regions. The city gates were in ruins and fires were everywhere. The sky was filled with probably 20 air blimps which all had ropes dangling down to the ground. Nate had ponyta jump over the rumble blocking off the city. The ornate fountain was destroyed and the water ran red. Nate looked left and right and saw fires and destruction everywhere.

"Water gun Poliwrath!" A voice rang out. Nate felt himself fly off of the ponyta and hit the ground hard. One of those men in the black jumpsuits had a Poliwrath in front of him. The ponyta was lying down on its side knocked out. The Poliwrath made a move to attack again, and Nate jumped to his feet and took of running. He took of down a side street moving as fast as he could with his limp. Nate turned down another street and glanced behind him, the man hasn't pursued him. Nate took of at a quick pace making for his house.

...

Nate turned the final corner to find his childhood home on fire. He approached quickly.

"MOM?" Nate yelled out as he limped quickly to the house. Smoke billowed out of the windows. Suddenly a scream tore out from the house and Nate watched it happen in silent shock. His mom came out from the upper window and flew few a short trip. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and a blood pool filled. The grunt that had pushed her stood in the window and laughed. Nate felt his vision go red as he stared at his mother's dead body in disbelief. His hand reached for the arrows with actual points on them. He notched it and pulled back feeling the muscles in his back tighten. Nate let go I the string and let the arrow fly sailing through the air.

The grunt stopped smiling as the arrow breached his temple and he fell backwards, never to smile again. Nate ran to his mother's dead body and wept, holding her fragile hand. Nate took her golden pokéball necklace and strung it around his neck for remembrance.

His mother, the woman who changed his diapers, taught him to read and write, gone. Nate swore to destroy team rocket at whatever cost. It was then he remembered his friend pidgey still inside. Nate rushed inside and found pidgey screeching in its cage. Nate opened it and pidgey flew out and landed on his shoulder. Nate then took off out the house and to the pokélab.

...

The pokélab looked better than most places, but the glass sliding doors had broken, so Nate rushed in the gap to check for anybody.

"Hello? Professor Alder?" Nate called out stepping over broken computers. Wires were everywhere, and the destruction left nothing untouched.

"Back here!" A week voice cried out from the back. Nate rushed back there and discovered professor alder with partially crushed by rubble. He looked like he was barely hanging on.

"Professor, let me help you!" Nate cried rushing forward to help.

"No stop!" The professor barked at Nate "it's too late for me. Go to my desk and grab the pokéball. It's a very rare Pokémon, take it and leave." He instructed Nate.

"Professor I won't leave you!" Nate cried to the man.

"Go child, if you knew the things I've done you wouldn't be so eager to save me!" The professor shouted at him.

"Goodbye professor." Nate cried out as he grabbed the pokéball.

"Goodbye Nate"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please read an review guys, request any pokemon you want to see, and please review and tell your friends, it gives me inspiration to keep writing and I love constructive criticism.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nate breathed in deeply as he backed against a street corner waiting for the footsteps to subside. The soft sound of the boots scraping concrete was a clear indication of a dangerous street. It had taken Nate an hour to move four blocks this way: waiting at the corner and peeking out checking for a clear path to the next street. Nate had no real clear goal at the moment, just to escape and he figured he would hit the coast soon enough.

"These dumb people never saw it coming." A rocket grunt laughed to his companion walking next to him. His voice was filled with scorn and arrogance.

"You missed it, at this house on Paloma street I put my onix into this one sluts cloyster." The other grunt bragged to his friend. Nate thought about it, the only lady he knew that lived on the tiny street of Paloma was mrs lyrica, who Nate had recently reunited with her beloved miltank. She never hurt a person in her life, yet these men violated and killed her.

Nate felt his hands shake in anger as his vision ran red. When this happened Nate usually had two options: he could fight of the anger or let it reign. This time Nate wasnt holding it back. He clenched his fists and turned the corner breathing heavily and seeing the two grunts for the first time. The men were scrawny, one was a little shorter than the other but they were very similar: probably brothers.

"Jim look, a little boy." The shorter one sneered to the taller one. Nate guessed he was the younger one as he deferred to his brother to make a decision.

The taller one strolled torward Nate casually, his hands covered in white gloves. As he got closer Nate saw reinforced metal on the knuckles which would explain how they overpowered much bigger men. This time however, Nate had to overpower them.

"We'll we'll have to help him get reunited with his mommy." The taller one sneered as he got within arms reach of Nate. Nate could see the folds of his uniform, black with a red R on the front.

"I'm sorry sir, but your costume party must come to a close." Nate mocked him as he stepped back into a defensive position. Growing up Gus had taught Nate how to fight and it wasnt pretty fighting. Gus always told him to fight dirty, because glamour is of no use to a dead man.

"That's it punk, you're dead!" The grunt shouted lunging forward and sending a fist saying torwards Nate. Nate felt the works slow down as the punch approached. He twisted to the side so the punch flew past him and he grabbed the arm. Nate then struck an elbow right above the grunts own elbow hitting a cluster of nerves making the grunt scream. Nate then brought his second elbow crashing onto the back of the grunts neck, hitting a bigger cluster of nerves and knocking out the tall grunt.

"Jim!" The shorter grunt exclaimed surprised at his brothers falling. The grunt gulped and charged at Nate, who was about 5 yards away. Nate allowed him to approached and stepped to the side and slightly behind the grunt feeling the reinforced fist fly right by his face. This grunt proved to be the better fighter as he bent his arm and smashed an elbow into nates face sending him flailing backwards.

Nate tasted blood and felt a bruise already building from the impact. The man could hit hard, but he was angry and desperate: which leads to mistakes. Nate backed away and the grunt charged at him again flailing a fist at nates face. Nate ducked and sent a leg sweep knocking the grunt to the ground. His momentum worked against him as he smacked into the ground with a loud "thud" and send dirt flying.

"Don't get up." Nate reasoned to the winded grunt. The grunt stared at him in hatred and began to attempt to get up, a quite funny process of flailing limbs. The grunt looked to have his breath back and was on all fours. Nate sighed to himself as he ran to the grunt and kicked him in his side. Nate heared multiple ribs crack as his foot hit the grunts ribcage. The grunt fell back to the ground and wasnt about to get up again.

...

Nate glanced at the street in front of him, beachfront lane, and took of at a run. He was at the last street until the beach, and was almost done with that part of the plan. It was then crossing the empty street that Nate realized he had no plan. No goal after getting to the beach. After witnessing his mother and professor alder both die brutally his thought process was not terribly good at the moment. To make matters worse a shout rang out after Nate.

"Stop now kid!" A grunt shouted out at Nate. Nate turned and saw a large grunt running torwards him. Nate felt his stomach sink as he realized there was no fighting this behemoth. Nate turned to face him trying to formulate a plan, but his mothers face kept showing up. Nate shook his head and saw that the grunt had stopped about 10 yards away and was holding a pokèball. It was odd, black and white with an R on the front of it. Probably custom made.

"Go zubat!" The grunt shouted out as he threw the ball. A small Bat came out and came a squeal that was the equivalent of a roar for it. Nate choked down laughter at the tiny bat as he grabbed the pokéball of his neck and sent it flying.

"Tear him up Argos!" Nate shouted as the ball hit the ground and revealed the small dog. Argos growled at the tiny bat and flexed its arms and legs ready for a good fight. Nate didnt think Argos was a fighter but remembered what the professor had told him a year or two ago when Nate asked about why Pokémon fight.

"Nate Pokémon are very different than humans in something they have we haven't scientifically confirmed yet. " the professor lectured him "they have what we call **the fighting spirit **which leads them to naturally rival and want to battle, this also adds to joy of victory but also makes losses all the more bitter. Pokémon were born to fight and that's what they want to do."

It all clicked for Nate, he had a vague idea of the moves Argos could use from his work at the ranch. Argos's tail grew brighter and longer than Nate had ever seen and was practically bouncing on its paws in excitement.

"Zubat wing attack!" The grunt yelled pointing at Argos. Nate had no clue how the bat could see as there were no visible eyes; but surely it was headed straight for Argos. It's wing glowed in a strange energy and Nate couldn't help but feel excited after all, it was his first Pokémon battle.

"Argos use quick attack to get behind it and then use ember!" Nate yelled at Argos as the zubat got in closer. Argos glowed white with energy and dashed off in a blur around the bat and jumped in the air behind it. It's jaw became engulfed in flame as it let out a puff and sent the small fire specs at the bat. For such a small group of flames it backed a heavy punch as zubat fell to the ground.

"Zubat get up!" The grunt roared obviously upset at how weak his Pokémon was. The small bat tried to rise but didnt seem to want to as it just flipped back onto the ground. It was still smoking from Argos's attack and had burn marks on it.

Nate pulled out the pokéball and trained its red light on Argos. "Good job Argos now return!" Nate exclaimed as he released the button and felt the ball open and envelop the now red blob which contained growlithe. Nate shrunk the ball and reattached it to his necklace and took of running to the beach while the grunt seemed obsessed with his fallen pokemon.

Nate felt sand in his shoes and knew he had made it and saw the waters edge so close to him. It was then Nate realized the hopelessness of his situation. The grunt had called for back-up and Nate saw multiple grunts approaching from a distance. He was backed up to the water without a way out.

"**Enter the water" **a voice rang out in nates head, raspy and tired. Nate wondered if he was going insane, hearing voices usually wasnt a good sign but it felt different. He felt another presence, like earlier in the forest. The grunts were approaching and Nate could see at least 10 of them coming from the road Golbats flew above them.

Nate pulled his bow off of his shoulder and grabbed one of his arrows with the rocks at the ends of them. He let out a terse breath and released the string, hearing the bow sing its twang. The arrow flew and luckily Nate's aim proved true. The arrow smacked on the left wing of the lead golbat; which then let out a cry and fell from the skies. Nate drew the next arrow and let it sailed towards the next golbat. This one dodged the arrow, and they were too close for comfort now. Nate strung his bow over his shoulder and turned to the water.

"I don't see what other choice I have," Nate groaned as he stepped into the icy water. Oddly enough his shoes didn't get wet; he just felt them get cold. Feeling confident from this new discovery Nate took a few more steps. Finding himself to again not be wet Nate dove under the waves and lost sight of his home.

**A/N: Please read and review guys, and thanks for reading my story. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me you love it or tell me you hate it, I want all of it. Also request anything you want to see, or request any pokemon you want Nate to have, and I'm having a small poll on which starter the professor gave Nate, so vote on that in form of review. Also I'm taking request for rivals/other trainers, so give me a description and some pokemon you want them to have. That's it for now, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
